


The B Team

by Anonymous



Series: a/b/o pwp verse [1]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Humiliation, Kind of Rough Sex, M/M, Partner sharing, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Under-negotiated Kink, consensual cheating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-29
Updated: 2017-05-29
Packaged: 2018-11-06 13:32:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11037201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Geno is too injured to go to the 2017 All-Star Game, which would be bad enough if that wasn't also the weekend of Sidney's scheduled heat. Luckily, Alex Ovechkin is more than willing to help Sid through it.





	The B Team

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: Sid and Geno are in an established romantic relationship, but Sid and Ovechkin are the ones fucking. Don’t say I didn’t warn you.

 

Sid sighed and said for perhaps the tenth time, “Maybe I should just not go.”

 

“You want to go.” Geno looked stubborn. “You always want to go to All Star Game, finally have chance. You should go.”

 

“Yeah, but seriously, G, what am I going to do about my heat?”

 

“Maybe will be late day or two.”

 

Sid sighed. “Maybe, but it’s not like I can just count on that. I’m never late. I guess I could just take care of myself, I’ve done it before.”

 

Geno frowned. “You hate heat by self.”

 

“Yeah, Geno, but what other choice do I have? You can’t go to the All-Star Game, so if I do and go into heat, what else am I supposed to do?”

 

“Could…have someone help you.”

 

Sid stilled. “G—”

 

Geno looked hesitant but a little sly, tongue poking at the corner of his mouth. “Maybe Weber. Big enough to hold you down. You like, _da?_ ”

 

Sid felt a shiver run through him as he flushed hot and cold. “What— I—”

 

“Maybe new kid. Mathews,” Geno continued unrepentantly. “Also big, yes? Young, but I bet quick leaner. Good hands. Remember his first game? Those four goals?” He stroked one hand along Sid’s thigh, coming to rest a hair away from where Sid was tenting his shorts. Sidney burned with mingled humiliation and lust.

 

“Geno,“ Sid had to stop and clear his throat. “Geno, you know I’d never cheat on you—”

 

“I know,” Geno said, squeezing his thigh firmly. “But this gets you little bit hot, yes? Is okay Sid, I’m think about sometime, too.”

 

“Oh.” Sid’s throat worked silently. “Really?” he said weakly. At some point, he was sure, he’d stop being able to reply coherently at all because all the blood in his brain relocated to his dick.

 

“Yes.” Geno squeezed his thigh again and Sid couldn’t hold back a strangled moan. Geno slid his hand over so that he cupped Sid’s erection, but didn’t do anything else. “You with someone else, other alpha, getting filled, getting what you need,” he crooned. “So, so good.” He squeezed down, hard, suddenly and Sid shouted. “But not as good as me. Whole time you think of me, only belong to me.”

 

Sid rutted up into Geno’s hand, panting. “Yes,” he gasped. “Geno, please—” Geno didn’t move his hand at all, just watched Sid making a mess of himself with a glint in his eyes.

 

“You want Mathews?” he crooned. “Bergeron? Or maybe I’m get Sasha take care of you, so you hear Russian in your ear, think of me more. Sasha hold you down and give you knot just like you need. Maybe he call you pretty things in Russian, like me. Maybe he call you mean things.”

 

Sid’s toes curled in his socks as he scraped his feet along the carpeted floor. His knuckles were white from how hard he was clenching his pants, then the couch cushions, practically whimpering. All he could say was Geno’s name and “please.”

 

“You think Sasha call you mean things?” Geno continued ruthlessly. “Maybe he call you блядь or Цоклут. You like that, Sid? Wearing my bite mark but begging for another alpha’s knot. You a slut, Sid?”

 

Sid sobbed out a breath and came, rutting against Geno’s hand and spilling into his pants. Geno cursed, and, as soon as Sid stopped moving, fumbled at the zipper of his own jeans, ripping them down and taking out his cock. He fisted himself fast, clearly in no mood to take his time, muttering in broken Russian and coming after a mere dozen strokes. Sidney sagged into him, still a little stunned.

 

“Um,” he said.

 

Geno just grunted, looking dazed and come-drunk like he always did the first few minutes after he came.  Still, Sid had to ask. “Was that just a sex thing? Or did you mean it?”

 

Geno turned to look at him. “Was definitely sex thing. But also mean it.” He reached his clean hand up and stroked it through Sid’s hair. “Not want you lonely or unhappy.”

 

Sid leaned into him even harder, sighing happily. He loved when Geno stroked his hair. “You’re really okay with me going through heat with another alpha?” Despite just coming, he felt a thrill of arousal go through his stomach from just saying that out loud.

 

“Yes,” Geno said decisively. “Have fun, then tell me about after.” He squeezed the back of Sidney’s neck possessively, and Sid shivered.

 

“Okay. You choose who, though, okay? That way it’s even more like it’s you and me.”

 

“Hmmm. Sasha okay? He’s annoying, but I know he take good care of you.”

 

“Okay. If you trust him, then I trust him.” Sid’s eyes were practically slits now and he felt like humming, the combination of orgasm and Geno’s hand on his neck feeling so good. “But wait,” Sid’s eyes shot open as he thought of something. “What if he doesn’t want to sleep with me? Maybe he’s not interested.”

 

“Sid.” The tone of Geno’s voice made Sid glance over. Geno was looking at him like he was crazy. “He definitely interested.”

 

\---

 

Sasha gave an appreciative whistle as he looked Sidney Crosby’s body up and down, purely to be an asshole. Sidney was completely bare but for Zhenya’s claim mark giant on his neck and a bitchy expression. He was solid and muscular, thick cock hanging between thicker thighs. Really, Zhenya was batting way out of his league.

 

“Well?” Sidney demanded. “Are you going to take your clothes off or am I going to have to do this all myself?”

 

Sasha clicked his tongue. “So bossy, Sidney. Zhenya let you talk to him like this? Most alphas not so nice. Maybe he like you pushy, though. Eager.” He unzipped his fly and let his pants drop to join his shirt on the floor. Underneath he was completely bare, of course. Why cover up perfection?

 

Sidney was flushed, eyes bright but still clear, the full throes of heat not overwhelming him yet. “Geno’s bigger,” he said challengingly.

 

 “Sidney Crosby, how you wound me so.” Sasha got right up in his space and used every spare inch of his height advantage to tower over him as he unwrapped a condom and slid it down over his dick. “Big talk for someone who will be begging for my knot in few minutes.”

 

Sid’s chin lifted, challenge in his eyes just flaring brighter. “If you want me begging for anything, you’re gonna have to work a little harder than that, Ovechkin.”

 

Sasha grinned, the look he typically gave to opposing d-men on the ice and the one that Andre liked to call his “shark face.” “Be careful what you wish for, Crosby.” He used the advantage of surprise to crowd Sid backward. Sid’s knees buckled as they hit the edge of the bed and he sprawled backward onto the bedspread. Sasha was on top of him before he could get up, pinning Sid with one arm on his chest and sitting on his thighs. Sidney wriggled to no avail, until his struggles turned into little thrusts rocking up into Sasha’s body. He was firmly in the grip of heat now, eyes hazy and just focused on his own pleasure.

 

“Awww, Sidney,” Sasha crooned. “This is flattering, but not the real thing yet. You want my cock, don’t you? Try to control yourself a little, this is embarrassing.”

 

Sidney stilled himself, with difficulty. “Fuck you,” he spat out, cheeks flushed bright red. He was, if anything, even harder than he was before, and didn’t do anything to stop Sasha from stripping both their clothes. Sasha felt a low thrill of dirty heat in his gut.

 

“Is that what you want?” he crooned, stroking the side of Sidney’s face gently. “Me to fuck you?”

 

“Stop talking and get on with it already!” All of a sudden, Sid twisted and flipped them over. He straddled Sasha’s waist, full weight settled on him and pinning him down. “You’re so fucking slow.” He rocked down, and Sasha gasped, both from the weight of it and from the slick feel. Sid was wet already, leaking slick all over his lap.  

 

Not wasting any time, Sidney positioned himself over Sasha’s cock and slowly lowered himself down. Sasha choked as he was engulfed in wet heat. “Sid—”

 

Sidney didn’t seem to hear him. He had lost his challenging expression and was sitting on Sasha’s cock slack-jawed and close-eyed, flush high on his cheeks. He was seemingly overwhelmed with the feeling of being speared and stuffed full. Sasha managed to gather himself, dug his heels into the bed and thrust upward. Sid gasped and moaned, fingers scrambling for a grip on Sasha’s chest. Sidney was so wet inside, fuck, fuck—

 

Sasha shoved up, hard, and managed to dislodge Sidney enough that he could roll them both over, Sid on his back and Sasha between his spread legs. He gripped one of Sid’s thighs hard and pushed it up so high that Sid was surely feeling the stretch. Instead of pushing in right away, though, he paused, head of his cock just kissing Sidney’s rim and sliding in the slick that was practically dripping from his rim. Sidney’s heat was in full flush, and his scent was overwhelming, lush and sweet.

 

“You want?” Sasha asked.

 

Sid moaned, head thrown back on the pillow and flushed down his neck to his chest. Zhenya’s claim bite was stark and obvious on his neck. Maybe Sasha was a bad person, but he didn’t care at all. “Fuck you,” Sidney managed. He reached down and tried to press his own fingers up inside his hole, fill himself up, but Sasha grabbed his wrist with his free hand and pinned it.

 

“Maybe Zhenya likes mouthy omega, but I’m not so nice. Be good, Sidney. You want my cock, yes?” Sasha asked sweetly, thrusting forward just enough that the fat head rubbed against Sidney’s rim. Sidney was so wet and open that it almost slid inside, anyway. Sid gasped. His rim clenched, as if desperate to drag Sasha inside.

 

“ _Yes,_ you bastard. Fuck— _give it_ to me!”

 

“Good boy,” he crooned. He pushed inside slowly, filling Sidney up inch by aching inch. Sidney moaned, back arching and neck thrown back even further. Finally, Sasha came to a rest seated as deep inside as he could go. He had to pause and take a deep breath to maintain his composure. Fuck, Sidney was tight. Belatedly, he realized that his grip on Sidney’s thigh was hard enough that he was probably leaving bruises. If he was a better man, he would probably care.

 

Sidney was finally still, mouth gaping silently and eyes shut in ecstasy. Sasha should probably give him a second. He didn’t. He ground forward, hard and mean, and Sid shouted, whole body twitching.

 

“Is this what you wanted, Sidney?” Sasha crooned. “You wanted to feel full? I bet you feel so empty inside, today, skating around by all these alphas. How you stop from begging for it? How you stop from getting down on ice and presenting, in front of all those cameras?”

 

Sidney didn’t reply, but just gave out helpless little “ _ah_ _—”_ noises each time Sasha pushed in. He was _so wet._ There was nothing like fucking an omega in heat. Sasha was kind of jealous that Zhenya got to do this every time.

 

“You need it, don’t you, Sidney? Need a cock filling you up? Doesn’t matter who, as long as it’s big and has a knot, right?” He changed the angle slightly as he thrust in and Sidney _shouted._

“Oh, Sidney,” he murmured in Sid’s ear, leaning forward and pressing all over the sweat-slick stretch of Sidney’s chest. “I give you what you need.” He didn’t go fast, but he didn’t hold back, either. Sasha thrust into Sidney, hard and dirty and mean, until Sid gave one last shout and came all over himself and Sasha’s stomach. Sasha didn’t stop. Sid barely softened before his dick was thickening up again, rubbing against Sasha’s abs, wet with his come. Sidney moaned, “Please—”

 

Sasha got a good grip on both of Sid’s hips, rolled him over, and pulled him up to his knees to get a better angle, still pounding into him. Sidney weakly tried to push up the rest of his body, but his arms couldn’t seem to manage it. He turned his head to the side, face flushed and eyes dazed. He was fully hard again, dick hanging red and thick between his thighs.

 

“Gonna come,” Sasha grunted out a warning.  Sid clenched down on Sasha’ cock as if in response, and that was it. Sasha came, buried deep in Sidney’s clenching heat. He felt his knot expand and catch on Sid’s rim, tying them together. Sidney moaned and clenched down again, weakly. By the smell of him, his heat still wasn’t broken.

 

“Oh, Sidney. You still need more? You such a slut, yes? How does Zhenya deal with you? How many alphas you need to keep satisfied, a Цоклут like you?”

 

“Ah—“ Sidney gasped out. “ _Please_ _—“_

 

“Hmmmm.” Sasha paused theatrically. “You want so much, you do work yourself, yes? Is only fair.”

 

Sidney stilled. “What?”

 

Sasha used his grip on Sidney’s hips to pull him backward, as much as could move while impaled on Sasha’s knot. It was more of a grind than anything, but the motion pushed Sasha’s knot right into Sidney’s prostate, and Sid gasped and faltered.

 

“There we go,” Sasha crooned approvingly. “You such a Цоклут that you want so much, you do the work. After all, this is all for you, yes? We here because you need a knot. Because you’re so desperate for cock to fill you up, don’t care whose. Here you go, Sidney, you need it so take it.” He guided Sid’s hips in a grind backwards a few more times, then let go.

 

Sidney let out a frustrated whimper, fighting for purchase on the slippery sheets with his hands and knees. He pushed back weakly, grinding himself against Sasha’s knot. Every time Sasha’s knot ground against Sidney’s prostate, he lit out a gasp and faltered, losing his rhythm, only to have to gather himself and do it again. It was a slow process, and Sasha wasn’t sure if it was more torturous for Sid or for him.

 

Sid dropped down onto one arm and desperately reached back for his cock, only for Sasha to slap his hand away. “Be good, Sid,” he chided. “Ask nice.”

 

Sid was desperate now, letting out little hitching sobs as he pushed back again and again. He finally broke. “ _Please_ _—”_ he gasped out wetly. “Please let me come.”

 

Sasha leaned down so that his chest pressed all along Sidney’s back, weight holding him down to the mattress. “Does Zhenya let you come so soon?” he asked conversationally. Sid let out a gasp and shiver at the sound of Zhenya’s name, and clenched down on his knot, hard. “Is he nicer than me, Sidney?” Sasha continued ruthlessly.

 

“God, Geno,” Sid was mumbling into the pillow incoherently. “Please.”

 

Sasha could feel his knot beginning to come down now. He used the extra space to thrust into Sid, cock drenched in Sid’s slick.  “Does Zhenya take care of you, Sidney? Does he give you what you need?” He carefully, ever-so-slightly scraped his teeth over the claim mark Zhenya had left on Sid’s neck. At the same time, he ruthlessly stuffed two fingers in Sid’s hole along with his softening cock. “Do you wish this was him?”

 

Sid shouted, and came all over the sheets.

 

By the smell, Sasha could tell that Sid’s heat was broken. He let himself collapse on top of Sid, who grunted in weak protest. When Sasha could tell Sid was about to shove him off, he hauled himself up and off of Sid with a groan. He carefully tied the condom off and headed to the bathroom.

 

When Sasha came back with a washcloth, he found Sid sitting on the edge of the bed with his back to him, talking softly into his phone. Sasha only got one side of the conversation, of course, but it was pretty clear who it was with, even if Sid’s tone of voice hadn’t already given it away.

 

“Yeah, I’m fine. It was good. Yeah, my heat’s broken. Hmmm.”

 

After one final, soft, “I miss you, too,” Sid hung up. Sasha promptly tossed the wet washcloth at his back, where it slapped on wetly and clung. Sid flinched and glared over his shoulder.

 

Sasha gasped and put his hand to his chest in mock offense. “How mean, Sidney Crosby! What a look to give to someone doing you a favor.”

 

Sid rolled his eyes, but he was smiling a little bit. “Fuck off,” he said amiably, wiping up the mess on his stomach and then standing to pull on his pants. Sasha gave one last admiring look at the view before it was obscured by pants.

 

“You’re welcome,” he said smugly, stretching out on the bedspread with his arms folded under his head, still completely nude. “If you ever need alpha again…”

 

“Yeah, we’ll see. You weren’t so terrible,” Sid admitted, adjusting the last of his clothing and stuffing his feet into his shoes.

 

“High praise, coming from Sidney Crosby,” Sasha laughed. “See you tomorrow, yes? Get lots of sleep so we crush everybody else.”

 

“Shouldn’t that be my line? I’m the captain,” Sid teased. “Besides, this is the All-Star Game, it doesn’t matter who wins, right? We’re all here just to have fun.”

 

Sasha raised one single eloquent eyebrow.

 

“Yeah, okay, we’re gonna crush them,” Sidney admitted, grinning. “So get some sleep, eh? You worked hard tonight.” With one last filthy wink he was out the door, Sasha’s laughter following behind him.


End file.
